Late Night Rendezvous
by JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: Raven reflects on her first sexual experience with Beast Boy and she ponders her fears concerning going all of the way.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Ttians

 **Late Night Rendezvous**

It was quite late at night as Raven turned the kettle on and leaned back against the counter.

Surprisingly, she wasn't wearing her usual cloak, instead she was clad in only her white leotard. Normally she wouldn't be caught dead in simply that, but well, that's just the thing. She didn't think she would be caught dead and so decided she would be fine for just this night.

Lately, she'd been having trouble sleeping and so she'd come down for tea to settle her mind. Why was she having trouble you might ask? Well, a certain changeling had been on her mind more and more frequently as of recently.

He had really grown up, going from a scrawny green elf to a lean and muscled man. His hair had grown out a little and was often unkempt, a look that, Azar help her, made her a bit weak in the knees.

She'd never thought she'd be involved in a relationship with anyone, especially not Beast Boy of all people. However, she soon found out being somebody's "girlfriend" can be surprisingly useful. Not only had Gar been sweeter to her than normal, always doing her favors and taking her turn on dish duty-but he was also quite...sneaky, when he needed to be. He'd shown her places she'd never known existed in the Tower...such as the third floor maintenance closet...or the second floor storage room. And though they'd only been together for eight months she knew she'd loved him for a lot longer. She just hadn't wanted to admit it before...but she was glad she did. Though she couldn't help but feel a little insecure, especially in matters of a more...sexual nature. She was like Starfire in that aspect-naive and unsure-and that was what was keeping her up. They hadn't gone all the way yet, but they'd certainly gotten close. Everything they'd done up to that point he'd had to show her.

Truth be told, she was nervous.

She didn't want Gar to have to show her the basic mechanics of sex while they were having it, she was already embarrassed enough as it was for the last few times he'd shown her something new. Contrary to popular belief, Raven was quite shy about her body. You'd think someone who shows that much leg wouldn't care about a few people staring but she did. She really did. Which is why she hid behind her cloak all of the time.

She was taken out of her thoughts with the whistle of the teapot and she swiftly levitated a mug out of the cabinet, pouring herself a generous amount and then proceeding to sit on the couch with her steaming cup. Sitting there on the couch she began to ponder the first time she and her Gar had ever done anything fairly sexual...

It was the Tuesday of their six month anniversary and she'd been anxious to give him her gift. They'd agreed not to get each other anything too extravagant, just a little something to show that they cared. She'd bought him a carved wooden tiger. It was beautifully crafted and though small, still highly detailed making it all the more impressive. The best part? It was green.

She didn't know why, but she loved his green skin and even more so, his pointy ears. She wasn't afraid to tell him so either. She was always running her fingers over the tips of the points and sometimes when they got a little heated she would run her tongue over the curve and bite down, just a little nip. He would go wild and proceed to leave a prominent hickey somewhere on her neck. That's when she'd thank Azar for her cloak.

Raven paced the length of her room with her carefully wrapped gift in hand. Should she give it to him now? Was it too late? She couldn't believe she'd forgotten to give it to him before now! Would he even be awake? Should she risk giving it a day late? No! It's an anniversary gift, she's got to give it to him now or he'll think she forgot! She'd always hated the uncertainty that came with the holidays...okay she'd made up her mind. It may have been ten at night but she was sure her love would still be awake poking through his comics or watching old cartoons. He may have been a man now, but he'd always been a child at heart and some things just hadn't changed.

She hurried down the hall to Beast Boy's room, luckily it was just them on this floor. Cyborg's room was two floors up and Starfire and Robin had been sharing his fourth floor room ever since they got back from Tokyo two years ago.

Rounding the corner she smacked into something hard, or rather, someone. The emerald eyes of her boyfriend stared back at her and he reached a hand out to steady her as she swayed back.

"Whoa, Rae. Where's the fire?" He said goofily, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and found herself smiling back, as she levitated up a bit to give him a quick kiss hello.

"I just remembered I hadn't given you your present." She said handing him the bag stuffed with green tissue paper.

"Present?" He asked confused. "What for?"

Raven suddenly suppressed the urge to hit him as she realized she was so worried about giving him her present that she didn't notice he hadn't given her one. Did he honestly forget?!

Beast Boy saw her starting to frown and he reached over a thumb to rub the lines out of her forehead as she swatted him away.

"Aw cmon Rae, you didn't think I'd forget did you?" He said pulling out a poorly wrapped gift from behind his back.

She turned away her head a bit and hid a smile, he remembered...

She took her gift and held it as she watched him open hers, pulling away the tissue paper and tearing it open like a little kid at Christmas. He held up the tiger in awe and startled her when he lunged forward to pepper her face with kisses.

"I take it you like your gift?"

"Like it Rae? I love it! I love you..." He said dreamily trying to kiss her again.

"Stop it, Gar. I still haven't opened your gift."

"Oh. Right, okay." He said sounding strangely nervous.

She peeled away the paper delicately, not tearing the wrapping paper, but preserving it perfectly. Quite the opposite of her green love, but she supposed that's what made them work.

She soon pulled out a small black box, the kind that usually concealed jewelry. What could he possibly have gotten her-

"Oh! Gar...it's...beautiful. I can't take this. We agreed to no expensive gifts!" She expressed holding up the necklace. It was just the right size and held on a solid silver chain. The amulet was an amethyst stone embedded in a small silver frame that was wrapped in the claws of a raven, poised in mid-flight.

"I know what we agreed, but just look at it! It's perfect for you and as soon as I saw it I knew you had to have it. Besides...Robin paid for most of it...he just doesn't know it yet." Beast Boy said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Raven smiled dryly and handed him the necklace.

"Help me put it on?" She asked turning around and sweeping her long hair off of her pale neck. She had grown it out ever since she discovered Garfield had always had a fascination with it and had told her she looked really pretty that one day she had had it long.

He clasped the two ends, one in each hand and drew them lovingly around her neck. After he finished attaching it he slid his arms around her waist and rested his face in her neck. They simply stayed there, him holding her and her leaning back into his chest, for a long period of time. Eventually he began purring into her neck and she drew away.

"Gar, that tickles." She said as she tried to pull away but he only tightened his hold on her.

"I love you so much, Raven." He whispered into her neck as he kissed her there lightly.

She softened and leaned against him once more, "I love you too, idiot."

He only growled in response. His kisses on her neck started to become more passionate and he soon began sucking lightly on her neck. She gasped as his fang traced a line down her throat.

"G-Gar..wha-"

"Do you trust me?" He whispered into her ear, she could feel his breath on her cheek, and she nodded slowly.

"Of course I trust you but...what're you plan-Oh!" She cried out as he spun her around quickly and pressed her up against the wall of the hallway. He began kissing her very heatedly, begging her to let his tongue inside her mouth. She granted his request and Raven began feeling lightheaded and very aroused as she trembled in his arms. Soon there was virtually no space between them, but apparently Beast Boy didn't think they were close enough. In one swift move he lifted both of her legs and wrapped them around his waist so she was only supported by his hands and body pinning her against the wall. Raven moaned into his mouth as his left handed grazed her breast on its way to tangle itself in her hair. Hearing this, Beast Boy's eyes darkened and he pulled away to stare at her with lust in his eyes. This wasn't anything they hadn't done before, but for some reason this time was different. She'd never quite elicited that look from Garfield before and it both excited and scared her. What did it mean?

She soon got her answer when he leaned into her again and began to kiss her neck once more but this time, his fingers reached around behind her and began to work on the zipper of her leotard. It started to drag slowly down the sound only increasing her heart rate. She knew she could stop him at any time, all she'd have to do is say the word...but...did she want to? The zipper was nearly all the way down now and he started to peel it off of her shoulders looking up into her eyes for approval.

She didn't know what would happen if she said yes, but she had a pretty good idea. She suddenly became timid. She wasn't sure if she was ready mentally for this sort of thing. Her body wanted him fully, but her mind still had reservations and insecurities. But...the way he was looking at her, like she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on, was very enticing. And so, biting her lip and casting her eyes to the side she nodded. He kissed her lovingly as he dragged it the rest of the way off of her body, leaving her only in her undergarments. He also made sure to carefully take off her necklace and place it back in the box before returning his attentions to her and embracing her yet again. One of his hands slid up from her waist to her chest but before he touched her he asked, "Is this okay?"

"Y-yes" she stuttered slightly due to her nervousness. Would she be good enough for him...?

He slowly cupped her right breast in his hand and began to massage her slowly. She gasped at the contact and her nipples grew hard and pointed the more that he touched her. His other hand reached around to unclasp her bra and she didn't make any move to stop him as he peeled it off. He gazed at her bare chest in wonder and she wanted to smile at the awed look on his face. He certainly knew how to make a girl feel wanted...

He touched her again this time without the bra acting as a barrier and she was ever grateful that he had decided not to wear his gloves out of his room that night. His bare hands on her chest felt amazing to her and soon his mouth followed. He began sucking on her nipples lightly, teasing each one with his tongue and then sliding his fang over the swell of her breasts. She felt moist between her legs, more aroused than she'd even been before. She was tingling, and wet, and horny, and she wanted him. But she knew not to let it get that far. They could pleasure each other but sex...that was a whole different story.

Soon his hands began sliding down her body further, he wanted to please her, but she knew he didn't want to do it without her permission. And what better way to give him permission, than to invite him back to her room?

"Rae, are you sure you want me in your room..?" He said standing at the threshold wanting nothing more than to pounce on her and pin her to her bed.

"I'm sure, Garfield" she said breathlessly and he stalked quickly towards her.

"Oh thank god!" He muttered as he kissed her-still topless-form and threw her on the bed just like he had wanted. Her eyes grew wide in surprise and she smiled nervously, suddenly feeling shy about her state of undress.

"U-um..Gar..?" She muttered softly

"Yes, my love?" He whispered gazing at her sweetly.

"I-I'm not...not ready for...um..." She stuttered unsure how to articulate she didn't want to go too far. This was all new for her and she was afraid he'd be disappointed and get angry or something. Not that he'd ever take it out on her, she trusted him completely.

"I know, Rae. Just let me please you, I promise we won't go too far." He said guessing her fears correctly.

"Okay." She breathed in relief and she unconsciously opened her legs wider for him. His shaky hands slowly pulled her panties down her legs and she laid bare before him.

His fingers were hesitant as they slid up her inner thighs and he slowly, gently, traced a line down her slit with his thumb. Her legs bucked in response and she moaned loudly. No one had ever touched her there, she had been to shy to even explore it herself...

But now he was touching her there, running his fingers all along her moist opening and rubbing slow circles on her clit. He massaged her lightly and then slipped a gentle finger inside of her. She cried out and he pulled back quickly thinking he'd hurt her.

"Sorry! Sorry! Are you okay?!" He yelled

"I'm fi-fine...Garfield...p-please..." She whimpered at the absence of his touch, she usually hated feeling so helpless but right then she felt like putty in his hands. She loved him and he was touching her in a way that no man had ever touched her before and that was all that mattered.

"Oh...alright.." He breathed in relief, he hadn't upset her.

He decided to try something different-she always smelled so good like lavender, herbal tea, and old books-he wanted to know what she tasted like as well.

He granted her request and slowly pushed his fingers inside of her once more, feeling her warm, wet cavern tighten around him in response. He began to pump them in and out slowly, making sure to go a little deeper each time. She couldn't stop moaning and Garfield began to worry someone would hear. He wouldn't stop there however, he had to finish pleasuring her, and besides, he loved the sound of her moaning...

He leaned down, his fingers still inside her, and began to lap at her slit with his tongue. She nearly kicked him in the face with the way she flinched and he knew she wasn't going to last much longer. His tongue traced her clit and he sucked on it for a brief moment before replacing his fingers with his mouth and beginning to lick inside of her.

Raven was on censory overload, she was surprised she had lasted as long as she had seeing as it was her first time experiencing any sexual pleasure. But when Gar put his tongue inside of her, she just couldn't take it anymore and she spasmed, crying out with the force of her first orgasm.

Panting from her release, she all but collapsed back onto her bed and looked up at her green love.

He grinned down at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Her eyes narrowed in response and she glared at him.

"Shut up."

He chuckled and leaned down to give her a peck. Then he pulled her blanket over her nude body and hugged her close to him.

"I love you, Rae."

"Love you too, Gar."

That was also the story of how Garfield came to live in Raven's room. After that night he would show up at her door at 3am in his boxers and demand she let him sleep in there. She, unable to resist him for whatever odd reason, would always oblige and they'd end up snuggling under the blankets, sometimes it would turn sexual, sometimes not. Eventually, Raven returned the favor that Garfield paid her that night in full...

"Hey, Rae! What're you doing up?!" Beast Boy asked, startling Raven from her thoughts and causing the remote to blow up.

"Aww man, now how am I gonna watch Saturday Morning cartoons? I'll have to walk all the way over to the screen and change the channel manually!" He whined collapsing onto the couch next to her and slinging an arm around her shoulder. Raven blushed at her green boyfriend catching her out of bed. And especially considering _why_ she was out of bed and _what_ she had just been thinking about...

"Hello, Gar. I was just fixing myself some herbal tea...and I could ask you the same question."

"Me? Oh well, I just got up cuz I felt my gorgeous girlfriend leave my arms and I can't be expected to sleep without her! So I decided to follow her and look! Here we are! Sooo...why haven't you been sleeping well?" He asked her concernedly rubbing her shoulder blades with his thumb.

Raven struggled to maintain a blank face, "Oh, it's nothing. Just haven't been meditating as much lately, that's all."

Garfield gave her a look like he didn't believe her but let it drop, opting to kiss her instead. When he pulled away he looked at her, eyes shining.

"Raven...you know I love you. But I haven't told you why, have I?" He asked searching her face for something.

He must've found it because he continued before she could respond.

"The first moment I saw you...I was just this annoying little green kid and you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on. I'd wanted you to be mine even then, even before I knew you. But after I did...it was more than just looks that drew me to you-"

"Gar-"

"-we're so similar, yet so different. On the surface, nobody imagined we'd ever be together. Always fighting, always at odds...always tossing me out the window." He paused and chuckled at this. "But we've both struggled with ourselves...our identities. Me with my Beast...You with your demon heritage. But Rae...you're so strong. You overcame all odds and fought for good, not just anybody would've done that." He said kissing her red cheek gently. But she was smiling so he kept talking.

"And you're smart too, always correcting me and trying to get me to read books without pictures..."

"It's for your own good, maybe if you read more books you wouldn't always have Robin yelling at you for spelling names wrong in the reports."

"Yeah..that guy can be a real Dick sometimes. Hehe." Raven rolled her eyes at the overused joke and leaned into Gar's embrace.

"Look Rae, the point is..I think you're perfect. In every way imaginable, and no matter what you do or don't do, I'll always think that."

"You..really mean that?" Raven asked with emotion in her voice.

"Of course" he said kissing her head and holding her close.

"...Besides, it's just sex, pretty basic stuff, I doubt you could do it wrong if you tried!"

"G-Gar! How did you know-!"

"You mumble in your sleep."


End file.
